


The oh so well kept secret (Movie Night with the Starklings and Family)

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Jonsa Week 2019 by Aleks [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Kinda, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Minor Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Past Sansa Stark/ Theon Greyjoy, Sansa Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: Sansa takes a moment to reflect on her friends and her love.Jonsa Week Day 6: [Modern] - Historical - Remix
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week 2019 by Aleks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The oh so well kept secret (Movie Night with the Starklings and Family)

Sansa smiled at her parents at the door, trying her hardest to appear relaxed and trustworthy, while Arya chased Gendry thru the house behind her. Robb was by her side doing his best to distract father from the chaos that was already unfolding behind them.

It was date night for Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn and that meant it was time for the collective movie night in their house, hosted by their children for their extensive friends' group. An occurrence Catelyn never seemed to be fond of.

When Catelyn already looked like she was ready to stay home to supervise the bunch of teenagers and young adults, Jeyne Westerling, Robb’s girlfriend rose to reassure her. Their mother loved Jeyne. As she was a calm and positive influence on her chaotic first born.

And after a while of bickering, shoving and making promises, the Stark parents left the house, while Sansa was leaning on the closed door, watching the living room thru the corridor.

On the makeshift bar made out of the side table from the hall, were lot of different soda and juice bottles located. Now that the Starks were gone Theon Greyjoy, Robbs oldest friend, helped Tormund to holist the beer out of their freezer before, the glass would explode. Jon stood next to them; his hands deep in the pockets of his blue jeans, not being impressed. Sansa knew she wanted Sam and his girlfriend Gilly here two but they had concert tickets but promised to be there next time.

On the couch the girls claimed the whole space. Ygritte Wild, Tormund's cousin, Jon’s ex-girlfriend and perhaps the coolest person Sansa ever met, was placing her leather boots cladded feet on the coffee table. No, not on the table itself but rather on one of Sansa’s coasters. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sighted because it was guaranteed to be intentional. A while back when the two red heads didn’t know each other very well, Sansa was furious with Ygritte for leaving coffee stains on their table whenever she visited with Jon.

The straw that broke the camel's back, back then was when Sansa found her resting her dirty boots on the same table. A fight had followed.

Now Ygritte just winked at the younger girl; a shit eating grin stretching her lips. Sansa rolled her eyes but could not help and returned the smile. 

On the back rest Yara Greyjoy planted herself on top. Theon's sister was the definition of quick and deadly. She was older than all of them, witty and with a sharp almost cruel sense of humor. Arya loved her. And Yara had always took the time to teach the young Starkling to beat up boys at school, who used to make fun of her appearance; to the despair of Catelyn and amusement of Ned.

Between Yara’s legs rested Danny. Daenerys way-to-many-middle-names-to-count-them-all Targaryen was a local beauty queen, the most popular girl in the neighbor's city's high school. Even though she had been born in Westeros, after her parents' and eldest brothers' untimely death she and her disgusting second brother had moved.

Danny was all the things Sansa used to want: Beautiful, insanely popular, cheer captain and of course prom queen. Vyserys had been an abusive asshole, who didn’t care for his sister and used their large inheritance for illegal schemes. Finally, last year he was arrested Then after she moved in with her dead brothers widow and their children, that were older than her, she had ended up in their neighborhood.

Her niece and nephew already attended college and Ellia was pleasant enough, but Danny had a hard time to adjust to her life here after school. She didn’t form the easy friendships she had at school and it had frustrated her to no end until she had met Jon. Her first acquaintance in their street. Back than Jon had just broken up with Ygritte and both of their miserable state had led to a short-lived love affair. (Sansa knew that in retrospect they both regretted it.)

But after that was sorted out, they became comfortable as friends fast and Danny started to notice Yara. To be completely honest: Sansa didn’t know if the boys knew the two were dating. For the girls it was no secret, but Robb barely spent time with any of them and Jeyne W. didn’t tell him as far they knew. If Theon knew, he didn’t say anything.

And as Ygritte liked to say: Jon knew nothing.

Next to the couple Sansa’s only and dearest friends seated. One would argue by now that Robb and Arya’s friends where her friends by now too, but her Jeyne and Margery would always take a special place in her heart.

Jeyne Poole and Sansa Stark were next door neighbors and essentially inseparable since they day they were born. Whenever Sansa needed someone to comfort her or rant to Jeyne had been there and Sansa was eager to show her friend how loved she was at every opportunity that presented. Especially since Arya and Sansa didn’t have a good relationship as kids, Jeyne had been a live safer.

Marge danced into Sansa’s life on the first day of High School almost a year ago. It was friendship at first sight and since than she integrated smoothly with Jeyne and the Stark children. (For a few weeks Robb had a very obvious crush on her.)

It was then that Tormund let himself slump on the armrest next to Ygritte and leaned heavily on his cousin. She just flipped him off and took not only the beer that he bought her but snatched his bottle out of his hand. While she passed the first one on to Yara, she took a large gulp from Tormund’s former beer, who complained next to her.

Tormund was a big boy of twenty years, who became fast friends with Jon as he was still dating his baby cousin. And to general relive Jon and Ygritte held no grudges, because as Jon had become Tormund’s friend, so had Ygritte become Robb’s, Theon’s and Jeyne W.’s friend.

A bad breakup would have destroyed too much.

Theon was to Robb what Jeyne P. was to Sansa, just that the Greyjoys lived in the other house next door on the left. When Robb met Theon a lot of silliness ensued, and Sansa was sure it was what had stressed their mother the most before Rickon was born. The young boys were practically glued together. It didn’t matter if they were having an “expedition” in the undergrowth of the near by park or would play fairy tail night with Sansa in their backyards. Wherever little Robb would go, little Theon would follow.

Sansa moved on to the kitchen, where Hot Pie was making snacks for their group and Arya and her other friends where helping. And with helping she meant that Gendry was the only one that tried to see what Hot Pie made but Arya was shoving him, and the other boys were poking at him. There was giggles and laughter all around as Sansa made her way to the counter and actually ask if the boy needed help.

“Hot Pie”’s real name was Elias Nolen, but no one ever referred to him by his given name. He had been in Arya’s kindergarten class: A plumb and sweet boy and Arya had hated him, but that didn’t stop little Elias to try to be her friend.

He was named Hot Pie since he loved his mothers hot pies and would tell anyone who offered to listen (or not) Now older that didn’t happen anymore but the nickname had stuck and in their last year of middle school Arya had realized that the boy had become her friend along the way.

Gendry on the other hand was a year older than Arya and in Sansa’s grade, but none of them were really aware of him before he separated Arya from a boy twice her age, she tried to beat up (according to Arya) and who seemed to return the favor rather violently (according to Gendry). After that he made it his job to look after the aggressive little girl, to Arya’s annoyance. Gradually though they became friends (and Sansa was sure that Gendry was in Love with her sister.)

Hot Pie insisted that he didn’t need help and that he was finished in no time. So, Sansa walked to the kitchen table were Bran was rolled up to with his only two friends: Meera and Jojen Reed. Bran was only thriteen and had fallen down a tree and been paralyzed four years ago. The incident had weighed heavily on the Starks. Bran was never the energetic kid he was before again, and he had spent month inside the house doing nothing after the hospital. Back than Sansa thought her mother would not make it, as grief-stricken and desperate she had been, but Bran was doing better. He enjoyed reading, learning, recording science podcasts with his friends. He had friends.

Telling the kids that they would start soon, Sansa moved back to the living room. There on the floor sat little Rickon, who was now nine years old and cuddled with his Dog, Shaggy Dog. Trying to teach the pet to high five him. Robb and Sansa were instructed to tuck in the youngest after the first movie of the evening. Rickon was a wild child, spending most of his time outside with his dog, while he despised school. He wasn’t stupid, he was just not interested in the classes or making friends. Their mother was worried, their father didn’t see a problem yet. The child just preferred animals over people. What was the harm?

They would first watch a Disney movie (for Rickon) (and because they were great, Arya), followed by one horror movie (with complaints about it by Sansa, Marge and both Jeyne’s) (The boys were all for it especially Robb (because he wanted to cuddle his girlfriend) and of course Arya) and after that a superhero movie (something all could agree on more or less)

It had been a sunny, but stress full day and Sansa looked forward to hang out with her siblings and their friends and Jon. Jon was a constant in Sansa’s life just as Theon and Jeyne P. were. For the majority of their childhood Sansa did not pay him any mind. Jon was Robbs friend and they didn’t spend a lot of time actively with each other, but they had seen each other almost every day anyway.

It was on such a sunny day when Robb first met Jon Snow. Theon and he insisted that they were able to walk the family’s dogs by them self. There were four dogs at the time as Shaggy Dog was Rickon’s and he wasn’t born yet. So, there they were two eight-year-olds and a dog for each hand. Jon was walking his dog Ghost too on this day in the park and just as Greywind seemed to make friends with Ghost instantly, so were Jon and Robb fast friends.

Mother was furious that they talked and spent so much time with a stranger that they were late for dinner. Later it was revealed that Robbs mysterious friend Jon was the son of an old childhood friend of Ned’s Lyanna Snow. The girl was practically his sister in all but real kinderedship and so the Snows spend even more time at the Starks house.

Sansa was there when Jon, Robb and Theon had their first big fight with each other, when Jon first met Samwell and bought him to the Starks house the first time and of course when Jon started to date Ygritte.

Only after a while Sansa noticed that the reason, she had such a heavy reaction to everything Ygritte did was that she had a crush on Jon. Way longer than she actively realized she had. Jon and Ygritte been together since they were fifteen and stayed together for three years. They’ve been a great couple, a happy couple and they had no big fight that ended it. No cheating, no bang. They just drove apart and it was just not what it used to be after a while.

When she had been fifteen Sansa had her first kiss with Theon. (Much to Robbs absolute horror). It happened in a game of spin the bottle in their house and Theon had to hide in his sisters’ room for three days straight because Robb would not listen to reason. It was not a bad kiss, but it was not a great kiss either. After that Sansa had been sure that dating one of her brother’s friends would be all around a bad idea. Not that she had any interest in Theon or Jon (Liar)

Funnily enough Sansa had found herself hanging out more with Ygritte after her and Jon’s brake-up, when she had been sure not to like the other girl for so long. But Jon and Ygritte avoided each other for a few weeks to make the transition to friends easier and in that time Sansa found herself on the passenger seat of Ygritte old Ford eight seater singing badly along to old rock songs with Yara, Marge and both Jeyne’s tucked in the two rows behind them. It was fun. It was freedom.

Sansa, just sixteen then, was happy. Until Danny came into their life’s. Danny could be arrogant and demanding and quiet an asshole if you didn’t knew her. (She could also be an asshole if you knew her). Danny liked to be the center of attention and she would tell people off who called her out on it, except they were her friends. That attitude made her short romance with Jon a nuisance for anyone else in their little group. Especially her relationship with Sansa was tense since she felt like the new girl tried to steal her place in the group (Hanging out with Yara and Ygritte, chatting up Robb and Arya)

So, wile Sansa held a grudge against Danny, she met Joffrey Baratheon, a rich private school kid, who was very arrogant and handsome too and at the beginning very nice and charming. They fell into a relationship faster than anyone could blink. (Later Robb tolled her that he was losing his mind between _Jeoffsa_ and _Jonaerys_ he had no one to relate to except Arya who was very close to beating up both blonde rich kids.)

But as Danny eased into their friendship especially after breaking up with Jon, none of them had known how truly awful Joffrey had been before it had been to late. Sansa had been in love with him. No, she had thought that she was in love with him. But that boy was a monster.

When Robb found the first bruises, everything else followed fast. Jeoffrey had screamed at her face, slapped her and called her worthless among other things, as things ended.

In response Robb, Theon, Yara, Arya, Margaery and even Danny moved to beat up the little jackass with a feral Ygritte and Jon leading them all. (It was then Jon had told her later that he confessed to be in love with her to Ygritte)

It took long after that for them to find each other, comically so. Jon was terrified by Robb finding out that he fancied his younger sister. (Especially after what happened with Theon) and Sansa. Sure, they existed in the same social cycles, but they were never close. Sansa wasn’t even sure if she would have even described Jon as a friend before.

By the way she was equally freaked out by her newly discovered feelings. She liked her friendship with Ygritte. They were close, Sansa loved the time they spent talking or when Ygritte was introducing her to new, exciting things. Would dating her ex destroy this? Or if it would not destroy it, would it not be awkward and weird? And Danny. She was a new factor in Sansa’s life sure, but they just found common ground and the older girl could be so unpredictable, Sansa had no idea what she felt for Jon at this point.

What about Arya, Bran and Rickon since Jon was more like an extra brother to them then a friend. Would they be repulsed by the thought of a relationship between him and their sister?

But all doubts melted away when he first kissed her. It was an awkward and desperate kiss, had they both waited to long to finally, finally do that. To finally express their feelings for each other and it had been great, just right, to be exact.

Since than Sansa had been happy, the feeling was a warm glow under her skin, that tucked at her lips every time she saw him. It had been a few months now and their time together had been secret smiles, stolen kisses and short moments.

Pushing these thoughts aside Sansa squeezed herself between Jon and Marge, maybe a little to close to Jon but she was sure people were to focused on Hot Pies food was passed around and Robb punched in the Tangled DVD. Even Bran and the Reeds rolled in and made the living room their space, Rickon laid on the floor next to all the dogs. Lady and Ghost were cuddled up.

Robb made the armchair his and his girlfriend was seated on his lap, giggling. Marge but an arm around Sansa and insisted that they should sing along to the songs. That was met by groans from the Greyjoys, and Danny leaning over a poor Jon to high five Margaery.

Sansa rolled her eyes but agreed too. Smiling she eased into the cushions while the film started playing and Jeyne nagged at everyone to shut up. While Arya who had used the bathroom before ran into the living room and leaped on the couch or more specifically poor Hot Pie.

Jon’s hand found Sansa’s in the dark, when everyone seemed distracted.

It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does that make me want to write a Sansa/Ygritte Modern AU more than anything else? lol


End file.
